Madre e hija
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: Sin más, ambas estaban en ese lugar. Sin que el destino las hubiera llevado hasta ese lugar pero, ambos sentimientos eran gratificantes y finalmente se mezclaban, en un solo instante pudieron transmitir ese sentimiento o solo fue, aquella chica de cabellera escarlata... (Posible spoiler del manga)


**Mamá e hija.**

 **Viñeta.**

Para Erza, Fairy Tail era su familia; sin embargo, durante lo de la batalla contra Álvarez, descubrir que siempre tuvo alguien cerca, su familia era algo muy especial. Su padre que odio a su madre en el primer momento por la magia de dragonslayer, su madre que después de cierto tiempo se andaba volviendo loca.

 _Sus pensamientos, andaban en un enorme vació._

Para Irene Belserion, ese sueño de ser madre siempre fue grande, una familia en un hogar muy cómodo; aunque para cuando se transformó en un dragón, el proteger a lo único que le quedaba como una familia se volvía un gran tormento, ¿Cuántos años espero?, ¿Cuántos años lloro?, ¿Cuántos años soporto?, los contó cada uno y cuando Zeref Dragneel le dio esa oportunidad de volver a ser humana, la casi locura agarraba en su contra.

 _Pero…_

Al querer encantar a su hija para poder tener una libertad grande, nunca lo pudo, _– ¿Por qué?–_ pesé a todo eso, la sonrisa de esa pequeña niña le había cambiado su corazón. Un pequeño salto dentro de su ser llenándose de una gran calidez, sus manos acariciaron con ternura a la pequeña creatura, sus lágrimas fueron cayendo por sus pálidas mejillas y a una gran desesperación llego su corazón.

Albergo más de un deseo egoísta, su corazón seguía llorando pero había tomado la mejor decisión, la deposito en una canasta a las afueras de un lugar.

 _Si no hubiera sucedido eso…_

Madre e hija hubieran convivido en esos tiempos, compartirían anécdotas y dulces recuerdos, cada uno mejor que el anterior, el calor materno del cual hubiera logrado disfrutar Erza, en esos friso tiempos de guerra, se le fue arrebatado en un chasquido de dedos y el temor de las personas. Esa persona frente a ella, no tenía ninguna culpa había sufrido igual pero en diferentes situaciones; tal vez con errores pero al final de cuentas, Erza al verla sintió esa leve sensación como las que sentía cuando estaba en Fairy Tail, más diferente y más cálida.

Impaciente y aún adolorida llego hasta donde estaba ella, acarició ese frio cuerpo inerte que con las lágrimas que cristalinas que habían corrido por su bello rostro andaban desapareciendo, desapareciendo como el frio del invierno, la sangre que se resacaba con los minutos. Los labios rosados y las mejillas coloridas iban perdiendo ese brillo, el silencioso silencio iba rompiéndose.

La única presente era aquella pequeña, Wendy solo se lamentaba por ese acontecimiento sucedido, ni ella quería imaginarse lo que sentía en esos momentos Erza, la cual lloraba en silencio mientras buscaba algún consuelo en ese triste cuerpo. Los sollozos eran escuchados, con esos leves hipidos que hacían su pecho subir y bajar debido a la falta del aire. No eran cercanas, no se habían dado el tiempo a conocerse pero ese sentimiento albergaba aun dentro del corazón de ambas, acogedor y rebosante que eran tan puro, las culpas habían sido borradas y los miedos igual más sin nada solamente, la peli roja se despedía de ese ser que había admitido que la amaba por esa eternidad que la tuvo dentro de sí.

—No era lo que yo esperaba, pesé a todo… —Erza hizo una breve pausa observando a esa persona que era tan similar que había dejado hace un rato de respirar, solo se encontraba con una mirada apacible, sus pestañas alargadas se encontraban cerradas e igual brillaban con la exuberante luz del atardecer —Gracias, sin ti… tu cariño y amor no hubiera conocido a esta familia, —cerro los ojos depositando su mano en su pecho para poder sentir ese palpitar de su corazón, tan rebosante que no dejaba de quemarle —pero, me hubiera encantado poder conocerte más y contarte de un sinfín de cosas para buscar ese apoyo materno, gracias por todo

Sus lágrimas volvieron a bajar, sin detenerse o dar piedad a ese sentimiento, lo había sentido con el maestro pero este era más doloroso y desgarrador; aunque fueran enemigos, conocerla le dio un gran regocijo porque siempre se preguntó sobre sus padres o procedencia, hasta ahora pudo lograr saberlo completamente.

* * *

 **..**

 **..**

 **Se han dado cuenta que en este capitulo hubo algo de feels :v pues aqui los traje (?**

 **XD la wea es que quería escribir y no se que hacer más que escribir esta triste historia**

 **No se siento que esto debería ser transmitido más haya de un odio, siempre hay un amor hacía los padres**

 **Aunque no lo quieren admitir algunas personas, pero bueno**

 **Me despido**

 **Sayonara, sexys flanesitos**


End file.
